Defiler (StarCraft)
|game=SC1 |image= Defiler SC1 HeadAnim1.gif|SC1 Defiler SCR HeadAnim.gif|SCR Defiler Cartooned Portrait1.gif|Cartooned |imgsize=100px |image2= Defiler SC1 Game1.gif|SC1 Defiler SCR Rend1.jpg|SCR Defiler Cartooned Game1.JPG|Cartooned |imgsize2= |race=Zerg |faction= |baseunit= |role=Offensive-support Toxic specialist |useguns= |usearmor= |hp=80 |shield= |energy=200 (init. 50) |timedlife= |size=Medium |type= |armortype= |trans=2 |costmin=50 |costgas=150 |supply=2 |time=50 |evolvesfrom= |req=Defiler mound |hotkey=F |groundattack= |airattack= |cooldown= |armor=1 |speed=4 |range= |sight=10 |detect= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= }} The defiler is a high-tier zerg ground-based offensive-support "spellcaster." Strategy The defiler is a late game unit. It has no direct attack and is slower than other zerg ground units; it is a support/harassment unit. Using multiple defilers makes it easier to manage the simultaneous deployment of Dark Swarm and Plague. Dark Swarm Dark Swarm casts a cloud over an area which prevents both friendly and enemy units (but not structures) under the cloud from taking damage from ranged attacks. Units under the cloud may still be damaged from splash effects. , , and reaver attacks are not affected by the cloud. Units outside the cloud may still be hit from ranged attacks originating from inside the cloud. Dark Swarm may be used to cover the advance and attack of melee attackers, or shelter ranged attackers from return ranged fire. Plague Plague has a smaller area-of-effect than Dark Swarm. It inflicts up to 295Spells (Zerg). Staredit Network. Accessed 2010-02-27. damage, to a minimum of 1, over time to each affect unit. Plague affects units and structures. Plague does not affect shields; damage is applied directly to the hit points underneath. It is especially useful against the protoss because their HP cannot be restored. Defensive lines and other enemy concentrations may be softened up with Plague prior to an assault. Consume Consume kills a zerg unit and restores 50 energy to the defiler. The ability should be targeted on cheap units, like , but cannot be used on larva.Defiler. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-02-07 Burrow As a support unit, burrowing keeps the defiler out of harm's way while its energy recharges. It may be used to set up ambushes using Plague, or help position the defiler to cover the arrival of friendly forces with Dark Swarm. Counters Defilers are an unarmed caster unit, so they are vulnerable to any attacking unit, especially faster air units that it would not be able to run from very well. Specific hunter units are particularly deadly such as vultures and their spider mines and groups of wraiths. Defilers can burrow to help hide them from these vulnerabilities. Abilities Upgrades Development * The defiler's Plague and Dark Swarm abilities were previously possessed by the queen.Hidden Pics, Angelfire. Accessed on 2018-06-06 * The defiler was described as producing "plague toxins" that dissolved fellow zerg to produce catastrophic effects.StarCraft Beta Manual. Internet Archive. Accessed 2019-08-28.Starcraft: Zerg Land-Based Breeds. StarCraft Beta. Accessed 2019-08-28. Beta image 58. Blizzard Archive. Accessed 2019-08-28.Beta image 58. StarCraft Evolution. Accessed 2019-08-28. This may have been a reference to their Consume ability. * The defiler previously spat "corrosive venom" or "projected plasma bursts" as a ranged attack. This attack may be reactivated by editing the game's files.StarCraft 1: The unused Defiler attack (Venom). YouTube. Accessed 2019-08-28. Images File:Defiler SC1 Rend1.gif|Stat profile References